


No Man Of Steel Would Be Able To Stand In His Way

by OliviaJen



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League 2017 - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, Gen, My Predictions For This Scene in Batman V Superman, Post Batman V Superman, Sad, Slightly Apocalyptic World, Some Of This Is Based off of Injustice: Gods Among Us, Some Spoliers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaJen/pseuds/OliviaJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post Batman V Superman)<br/>"You were right about him!" He choked out. "You've always been right about him!"</p><p>And than Barry realized that so had everyone else who had claimed that Superman was dangerous. Amanda Waller, Lex Luthor, Senator Finch, and so many other people. They had all been right about Clark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Man Of Steel Would Be Able To Stand In His Way

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All of this is based on my predictions and some DC story lines.

It was snowing.

The color of the snow is black. It shouldn't be black and yet it is.

He coughed as the smoke made it's way through his lungs. Breathing was almost unbearable. The smoke or snow- or whatever... blocked his vision.

It was kinda sad how easily the world could fall apart.

He wanted reassurance, he wanted Diana to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright, he wanted to go out and have fun with Arthur, Victor, and the Lantern's, he wanted Bruce's comforting hand on his shoulder- he wanted...

He chokes.

He wanted Clark to come back to them and stop ripping the world to pieces in a mad rampage.

He wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

Tears stung his eyes.

He wanted his mother. He wanted to hear her warm, angelic voice, he desired to know what she would think of him if she saw him now.

He wanted to able able to run without someone there to stop him.

He's bleeding from some part of his hip, he pretty sure Clark ripped something out. He's not sure- his vision is getting blurry and he's just oh- _so_  very tired.

He fluttered his eyes shut as he watched buildings fall around him. The screaming of innocent bystanders that echo all around him will always haunt him.

He hopes Iris is okay- beautiful, gentle Iris, he wonders what she's doing, if she's safe, if- **no.**  He shakes his head slightly. He can't think of Iris West... not now at least.

He's to exhausted.

Screams.

Blood.

Pain.

Screams.

Blood

Pain.

Black snow.

Blood.

Pain.

Screams.

Black-

"FLASH!"

He opened his eyes abruptly, glancing around with a tired gaze.

And sure enough Bruce is standing in front of him, cursing loudly.

He cracks a smile because honestly Bats looks like hell.

"Hey Bats," He croaks out. "How's it going?"

Batman gives him another one of his famous Bat glares, but there's something different about this glare, his eyes are shifted slightly as if he's regretting something.

It's easy to tell that Bruce is worried about the rest of the Batfamily. Dick, Alfred, Barbara, and the newly resurrected Jason Todd.

"Don't talk."

It's one simple command, but Barry being well- Barry... doesn't listen.

"Y-you... you," He manages to choke out, coughing up blood. "Y..you were right."

From the corner of his eyes he sees Clark- no. Superman brutally fighting Diana and Arthur, Victor was...

Tears filled his eyes again.

Victor was laying on the ground with his metal arm and legs missing, blood and wires everywhere. Clark didn't hesitate ripping him to pieces.

"He _is_  dangerous."

Bruce's eyes soften- because it's true.

All those times that Bruce had warned them about the possibility of Clark giving in to the dark side of himself, the uncontrollable powers that Kryptonians had which caused the event that they were calling Batman V Superman which then led to the founding of the Justice League as they fought of Darkseid and his minions.

And than with every battle, every lost, Clark seemed to grow colder and more brutal.

Lois's death was the last string to the Man Of Steel's insanity.

He wasn't even going to think about how brutally Superman had killed her murderer.

Behind them another explosion shakes the entire place up causing another fit of coughs to erupt out of Barry's throat.

Bruce quickly wraps up his wound and leans Barry onto his arms. "Flash... Barry look at me."

He tries- he really does, he tries to open his eyes, but it feels as if his eye lids are being pulled down by strings.

"Barry, you have to run."

His eyes fly open as his mother's voice echoes through his head.

_"Run, Barry. Run. You have to run as fast as you can."_

God dammit. Bruce always knows what to say to motivate him.

With trembling hands he pushes himself up with a wince ignoring the unbearable pain in his hip.

It hurts to much.

He slumps back down in defeat.

Bruce grits his teeth. "Barry you have to get up. Now."

A cry is heard as Clark swings Arthur into a nearby building, shocking Diana as he starts burning the Atlantian with his lasers.

"I can't." He chokes out as he watches Wonder Women attacks Superman in rage.

Across from them lays Aquaman's burning corpse. There's a pang of sympathy that he feels for Arthur's courages wife, Mera.

He feels himself ready to scream when he hears a loud snap as Diana's body slumps onto the ground. Diana's _dead_  body.

"Barry, run! NOW!" Bruce shouts as watched Clark fly towards them with emotionless eyes.

Bruce gives him a hard push as Barry staggers upwards onto his feet. And before the speedster knows it... he's running.

He runs as if the devil itself is after him.

He glanced back as he heard Bruce screams.

"Warn me Barry! WARN ME!"

Or maybe it was.

He ran. Pivoting his foot and allowing it to slap the ground. It stung-badly—and the faster he ran, the harder it became to breathe.

His arms were burning, He realized. Barry choked on dirt and debris that stirred while he ran. The husky scent of blood filled his nose, mixing with the salt of tears and as metallic as the throbbing in his hip. The skin on his knees felt as though it was about to burn off and—

He was running to fast.

And he didn't even know how to stop.

He passed Kansas. He passed Colorado, England—Hawaii, Japan, China-went through Central City and still kept running.

The lightning that all of a sudden surrounded him heated up in his eyes between each blink-faster than each blink, and running fast just didn't seem fast enough. Barry felt someone attempting to catch up, someone desperate to stop him. And when he finally realized who it was the fear he felt all of a sudden motivated him to run even faster.

His body keeled away to the atmosphere's opposing forces, every molecule spliced by air as he moved.

He wondered how Hal, John, and the rest of the Green Lanterns would react when the returned from their mission on Oa to a broken world.

The strain on his body felt strenuous—horribly sickening, and fresh tears seemed to stream down his cheeks. Anyone who saw him would have noticed this red blur that was—was going toofast. Barry couldn't stop. Wouldn't. He was to scared of what would happened once he did.

The seams on his uniform—however many lacking there felt—began to unravel, scraping way in the wind as it raced around him along with the lightning, and—

And than he entered a familiar shiny blue tunnel, glazing with voices and images.

He kept running until he felt a familiar sensation, telling him to stop.

So finally he stopped.

And no sooner he entered a white abyss that lead to a familiar face... and unbearable pain.

Batman. Past Batman as Bruce Wayne sat in front of him, his eyes were closed as his face twisted into a terrified look. He was in some sort of dream.

"BRUCE!"

Barry cried out without thinking, outstretching his arm. His voice echoed throughout the room as Bruce woke up to look up at him with wide eyes.

"Bruce! Listen to me now!"

There was so many things he could have said at that moment. Your future self sent me. This is a message from the future. You'll meet me not to long from now. Instead a certain redhead that started everything came into his mind.

"It's Lois!" He blurted out. "It's Lois Lane! She's the key!"

The key to everything. The key to his disaster of a world. The key to Clarks's mental walls. The key to how this all started.

"Am I to soon?!" He asked to no one in particular.

He cried out in pain as he felt something tug at his injured hip. The confused look on past Bruce's face confirmed his worst nightmares.

He traveled to far back in time.

"Oh God... I'm to soon!"

Present Bruce had counted on him. Oh God... what was he going to do now. The plan had been so simple, give him enough time to gather his energy and run fast enough to travel back and time to do whatever it takes to prevent this all from happening. Batman didn't finish explaining the plan before Superman had flew in and tore their base apart.

He got to Cyborg and Flash first. Killing Victor and injuring Barry... what happened after that was a blur to him. All he knew was that Bruce- Bruce who was probably dead by now after all they had used all of the Kryptonite- had been counting on him.

Barry tried a different approach.

"You were right about him!" He choked out. "You've always been right about him!"

And than Barry realized that so had everyone else who had claimed that Superman was dangerous. Amanda Waller, Lex Luthor, Senator Finch, and so many other people. They had all been right about Clark...

The Speed Force tugged harder alerting him that he was running out of time.

"Fear him!"

The confusion on past Bruce's face deepened. So in all his desperation Barry let out a hopeless cry.

"Find us Bruce! YOU HAVE TO FIND US!"

And then the speed force yanked him out causing another scream of pain to erupt out of his throat.

No sooner than before he was back in the familiar blue tunnel of the Speed Force. He shut his eyes tightly and stood still ignoring all the bad circumstances that could happen if he didn't start running again.

He just wanted to go home.

He wasn't sure if he succeeded or not he just wanted to be in the warm embrace of his friends and more importantly his parents embrace.

Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home. Home-

He snapped his eyes open as three memories formed in front of him.

Three beautiful memories.

The first caused tears to fill in Barry eyes once again. There sat little ten year old him with his mother and father, Nora and Henry Allen. They were laughing. They were happy. They were a perfect little family.... before everything went to hell.

The next memory was the first time he met Iris West. He had been so captivated by her beauty he had literally stumbled in front of her and stuttered while talking to her. It took Barry awhile, but after a dangerous event he gained the courage to kiss her.

The last memory caused a heart wrenching sob to escape out of his throat. It was a memory that occurred not to long ago. A memory of him and the Justice League. They were at McDonalds of all places, happily munching on Chicken Nuggets with the exception of Bruce of course. Victor and Arthur had been laughing at the intimidation Barry had made of Batman while Diana had giggled and placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek and Bruce sat in front of him trying, but failing to keep a glare up and Clark-

Barry froze- Clark had a soft, friendly amused look on his face as he patted Bruce's back sympathetically.

Clark had once been and ally, a good friend. How quickly had that man gone from the blue boy scout... to a dangerous monster.

Maybe it was Barry's own stubbornness or the friendly smile on Clark's face that convinced him that he could change everything.

Lightning flashed throughout his eyes as he considered doing what some would call the impossible.

He was going to do exactly what Bruce and Diana wouldn't want him to do. He was going to do what Victor, Hal, and John would call stupid. He was going to do what Arthur and Mera would call suicide, but necessary. He was going to do what his parents and Iris would call... brave.

He was going to save the world.

He was going to save the world he once held at it's best.

Barry took of running again.

His only regret was that he didn't get the chance to tell Iris he loved her with all his heart and soul.

His name was Barry Allen AKA The Flash. He was the fastest man alive. The scarlet speedster.

He was going to fix the world.

And no Man Of Steel would be able to stand in his way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Comment if you did. This was one of my favorite parts in Batman V Superman :)


End file.
